Ben 10 oneshot collection
by FanfictionFan3601
Summary: A collection of mature oneshots for the Ben 10 series, rated M for a reason, read at your own risk
1. Midnight trysts

Midnight trysts

Squirming under her covers Gwen bit her lip to keep herself quiet, one hand holding her phone as porn played on it whilst the other was pressed between her legs desperately rubbing her dripping slit, her fingers teasing her clit and tender teenage pussy as she tried to bring herself to orgasm

At the fresh age of fifteen now teenage hormones were constantly wracking Gwen's body and most of her nights boiled down to her feverishly fucking herself to try and quell the fire in her loins, working her fingers to aching point to sate her needs and urges but some nights it just wasn't enough and that night was one such night

Groaning as she sat up Gwen was thankful that Max had left the two of them in charge of the Rust Bucket for the weekend as he had Plumber business in the next town allowing Gwen to walk straight up to Ben and not need to be quiet as she started to shake him "Ben…Ben wake up…I need your help with something"

At first Ben refused to move, simply groaning in protest pulling his covers up over his head to which Gwen just grabbed them and wrenched them off "oh my god what?!" he exclaimed groggily as he sat up rubbing his eyes "this had better be impor…tant" he then continued only to stop and stare when he noticed Gwen standing naked next to him with her pussy glistening with arousal in the moonlight filtering through the sun roof "again?"

"Come on Ben…I need it…" Gwen panted back, her face flushed with need as she then turned around and bent over, balancing against the counter opposite to where Ben slept shaking her ass for him as she looked back at him over her shoulder "fuck me!"

Even in his groggy state Ben wasn't going to turn that down, quickly getting up and dropping his boxer shorts before moving behind her, making the redhead gasp and moan shamelessly in lust as he pressed his cock against his cousins cunt teasing it for a moment before sliding straight in down to the base "oh Ben yes! This is what I needed!" she cried out gripping the side of the counter harder as she started frantically bucking back against him, fucking his cock back as he started to thrust into her wet needy hole

Within seconds the sounds of their bodies slapping together filled the Rust Bucket alongside Gwen's pants and moans of pleasure and lust, her pussy so fucking wet for Ben as he pounded her hole without mercy, the redhead moving one hand back to grasp at her cousin's wrist pulling hard on his arm to coax him to fondle and grope her developing C cup chest as his cock head kissed her cervix with every thrust

"Oh fuuuuck Ben! I love your dick!" Gwen moaned as his cock hit her sweet spot yet again, the weight of his thrusts pushing her up onto her toes making her free breast bounce whilst Ben groped the other one making her drool through her teeth in sheer pleasure "fuck yes I'm gonna cum!" she then cried out as her toes curled in the patchy carpet beneath them

Gritting his teeth as Gwen clenched tighter Ben moved his hands to her shoulders pulling her back hard as he thrust in as deep as possible, the redhead letting out a sharp strangled cry of pleasure as her eyes went wide and almost crazed with pleasure, her body exploding in orgasm whilst Ben continued to fuck her throat it enhancing her climax tenfold before making her go limp and twitchy on the counter

Taking hold of his cousin's hips Ben then turned her onto her side, draping one leg over her shoulder and gently kissing her thigh as he continued to thrust into her, the redhead going cross-eyed with a delirious smile gracing her features as her toes curled and uncurled over and over, steadily losing her mind to the pleasure of it all letting out a soft whine as she felt his cock leak precum inside of her

With a few more deep strokes Ben then grunted as he started to cum, keeping his pace slow and deep as he steadily filled Gwen's pussy and womb making her gasp in nirvana as another smaller orgasm washed through her

Panting heavily as he then pulled out of her Ben took a couple of steps back wiping the sweat from his brow "ok, you good now?" he panted eager to get back to sleep

At first Gwen seemed perfectly content, burbling something nonsensical as her body thrummed with pleasure before she suddenly shot up, a devious glint in her eyes as she then outright tackled him back onto the couch he slept on, pinning him down and before he could do anything slammed her cunt back down on his cock throwing her head back with a sharp cry of pleasure as she then started to ride him with everything she had, showing vigour and energy that he never knew she had

The sounds of their bodies violently connecting quickly filled the Rust Bucket again as Gwen bounced hard enough to nearly come off of his cock every time she lifted herself up, her breasts bouncing hard in Ben's face as she then started to seize up in orgasm again, her climax taking Ben completely by surprise and dragging him over the edge into his second climax flooding her insides again, Gwen letting out one last scream of pleasure before falling forward panting against Ben's neck as sweat poured down both of them

Getting his breath back after a couple of minutes Ben then gently shook Gwen to make her get up only to hear her gently breathing in his ear, the redhead having fallen asleep on his lap prompting him to roll his eyes and decide that sleeping upright with Gwen still impaled on his cock wouldn't be so bad after all since Max wasn't due to be back the next day

Plus it was a good excuse for morning sex

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	2. Four Arms, two girls

Four Arms, two girls

Ben grinned as he reclined back on Julie's living room couch, the teen clad in just a pair of boxer shorts as he enjoyed the show going on in front of him, Gwen and Julie kneeling naked on the floor in passionate embrace, her moans and giggles music to Ben's ears as they lustfully made out for him, their breasts pressing firmly together as their hands explored each other's bodies

Feeling his underwear tighten Ben quickly rid himself of them as he stood up, his erection springing free as he made his way towards the two girls, cupping the back of their heads to encourage their heated make out session as he then slid his cock between their mouths letting out a sigh of sheer ecstasy as they didn't skip a beat, continuing to kiss around his cock adding tongues as they did so

"Damn yeah that's nice" he groaned as he started thrusting between their mouths, the moans and simpers the girls let out adding perfect vibrations around his shaft as they each moved a hand to caress his thighs

Breaking the kiss Julie moved her mouth to Ben's cock head taking the first half passed her soft skilled lips whilst Gwen moved lower, her tongue playing with Ben's balls making him shudder and groan as she then sucked both balls into her hot wet mouth, both of their tongues working overtime on him in a silent contest to see who could make him cum first from their actions

Pursing her lips tight around Ben's cock Julie then started to bob her head as fast and deep as she could, moaning and humming around her lover's shaft as she adored the heady taste of him, her tits pressing against Gwen's face every time she moved in making the redhead titter around her cousin's balls adding further stimulation

With a shiver Ben was soon cumming, flooding Julie's mouth completely making her moan and simper before Gwen pushed her away, the redhead clamping her lips around Ben's cock head to take her share of his seed greedily gulping down what he gave her, both girls letting soft moans and coos as they relished the taste of his seed before swallowing hungrily

Licking their lips lustfully Julie and Gwen then went back to kissing, feverishly licking at each other's tongues and lips to lap up every drop of cum before turning their attention back to Ben, the look in their eyes making it obvious that they needed, no wanted more as they gave him a devious grin whilst looking back to each other

"Four Arms?"

"Four Arms"

With that they cast their eyes back on Ben and he knew what he had to do, activating the Omnitrix he set it to one of his original Aliens before slamming the button down bathing his body in green as his form began to change, growing much larger, far more muscular and under his arms a second set burst out as his skin turned a deep red and his eyes turned yellow, a second set opening above the first

The most important change for the girls however came in his groin, instead of one fat, heavy, meaty fifteen incher he now sported two, the sight making the girls eyes dilate with wonder and lust as they stared in sheer worship of them, their cunts visibly dripping as they both scrambled to get into their favourite position to be taken by the Alien

Lying on her back Gwen spread her arms inviting Julie to lie down on top of her, their breasts pressing back together as they tightly embraced, pressing their groins as close as they could together as they looked back at Ben in obvious invitation "well, what're you waiting for?" they cooed in near perfect unison, their bodies cast in shadow as Ben towered over them

Reaching down all four arms Ben picked both sluts up making her giggle and coo as he then lifted them to groin height, his cock heads bigger than their fists making them bite their lips in anticipation before he roughly brought them both down on a cock each, sinking half of each length into them before hitting their stopping point as Gwen and Julie cried out in bliss, their groins and stomachs bulging from Ben's sheer girths

"Oh yes Ben!" Gwen cried out, letting her head hang back as she squeezed her arms around Julie tighter, the dark haired down sharing the shame expression of ecstasy on her face as she let her head fall forward panting with pleasure against Gwen's throat as Ben moved them along his cocks like fuck dolls, their bodies so light and delicate in his strong grasp but he showed them no mercy, they would give him no end of hell if he dared take it easy on them

Within minutes both Gwen and Julie were sharing powerful orgasms, their moans and pants becoming muffled as they began to lustfully kiss, screaming into each other's mouths as Ben moved then faster and harder, their bodies bucking and jerking in the air like limp dolls as his cocks throbbed deep inside filling them with his precum as his load built up

Between then lustful kisses and moans Gwen and Julie begged for his cum, for him to fill them with his hot thick jizz and with a few more thrusts they got their wish, their eyes rolling back in their heads with sheer pleasure as Ben came hard inside both of them, flooding their insides completely making their stomachs bulge even more before he then dropped them, letting them fall to the floor as he finished all over them leaving next to no part of them uncovered with his seed

Moaning and simpering as they practically bathed in Ben's cum Gwen and Julie playfully licked each other's faces "god that was hot" Julie breathed loving the feeling of Ben's cum filling her cunt and womb to the brim

"Damn right, so what're you thinking for next time?" Gwen replied licking the cum from around her lips "I'm thinking Wildmutt"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	3. Ben gets lucky

Ben gets lucky

"Ooooh Ben, look what I found"

Looking up from his magazine at the sound of Gwen's voice Ben's eyes quickly widened in shock and surprise when he found his cousin standing before him clad in her old Lucky Girl outfit, the tight leather of the clothing now even tighter on her taller curvier teenage body showing off her bust and curves greatly

"What do you think?" Gwen purred turning around and swaying her hips showing off how much the outfit hugged and emphasised her fat teen ass "I think someone's getting lucky today"

With that she reached down to take Ben's magazine away, tossing it aside before sitting down on his lap grinding her ass against his groin biting her hip as she felt him harden near immediately "mmmm that's it, get nice and hard for me" she purred as she wiggled her hips faster, loving how hard he felt through the material of her outfit as well as how his hands felt as he reached up and around to grab her tits

Groaning as Ben groped her tits Gwen then gasped as he pulled at the material of her outfit stretching it down causing her boobs to bounce free "oooh you perv!" she giggled as she then jiggled her tits

"You're the one desperate for your cousin's cock" Ben smirked back as Gwen pressed down harder on his bulge

"Mmmph you've got me there" the redheaded slut admitted as she gyrated her hips harder, giving her cousin an outright lap dance reaching back to spank and grope her thick ass as she felt him start to throb through their clothing

Feeling her pussy start to ache with need Gwen then surprised Ben as she reached down between her legs and took hold of the stretched leather, giving it a few strong pulls to tear a cunt hole for herself exposing her tight wet hole for him "much better, now give me that dick!" she demanded reaching down further to undo Ben's pants

Grasping her Cousin's cock Gwen wasted no time with teasing as she lined him up with her dripping cunt before slamming herself down, her eyes crossing as her groin bulged around his girth, his cock filling her pussy perfectly making her back arch as she let out a long low blissful moan of pleasure "ooooh fuck yesssss" she purred drooling a little bit as her pussy spasmed and quivered with delight "congratulations dweeb, you've got me addicted to this cock" she moaned as she swivelled her hips again, loving how the head of Ben's cock rubbed against her cervix

"To be honest it didn't take that long" Ben teased back reaching around to grab at her breasts again, squeezing them as she started to ride him reverse cowgirl, the slut either ignoring his comment or outright agreeing with it as she put up no complaints, simply reaching back to weave her fingers through Ben's hair as she rolled her hips harder

Gritting his teeth as Gwen's pussy squeezed like a vice around him Ben suddenly took control, standing up and pushing the redhead forward forcibly bending her over the table in front of them, pressing her face to the surface and squashing her chest against it as he started roughly slamming into her from behind, making her ass clap against his groin as she keened loudly with pleasure

"Ooommpfuccckkk" Gwen drawled as Ben thrust into her harder, forcing her further up the desk causing her clit to press up against the table's edge sending a rush of ecstasy through her "harder Ben! Deeper! Fuck me!" she pleaded reaching back to rip open the back of her outfit freeing her fat ass to let it jiggle and clap harder

"God damn that's hot" Ben panted grabbing hold of Gwen's thick ass cheeks, squeezing and kneading them before spanking her hard making her squeak and stiffen up for a moment, her pussy getting even tighter as her orgasm built up faster

"Oh god…oh god yes Ben…I'm so close!" Gwen moaned before gasping as he suddenly pulled out of her, the redhead not having the chance to complain when her eyes crossed and her jaw fell slack with a breathless cry of pleasure as she then felt him push deep into her tight ass, his balls pressing against her quivering cunt giving her the much needed push over the edge into climax "oh my FUCCCKKKKKK!"

"Fuck yeah, god your ass is tight!" Ben grunted as Gwen shuddered hard in his grasp, her orgasm making her see stars as she felt Ben throb in her ass, the slut trying her best to buck back against him as she steadily lost the strength to even move

Just as she lost the ability to move and just laid there bucking and jerking to Ben's thrusts Gwen cried out again in bliss as she felt him cum, her cousin pushing his cock as deep as he could into her tight ass before unloading hard and deep, warming her insides making her eyes roll back in ecstasy before fully collapsing on the table as Ben collapsed on top of her, both panting for breath and as they laid there panting for breath Gwen knew one thing

She had to get her Lucky Girl outfit fixed and made even skimpier

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	4. New Years with the Plumbers

New Years with the Plumbers

Ben sighed as he hung around the outskirts of the New Years party, having quickly grown bored of it as the party was only for members of the Plumbers and the Tennyson family leaving next to no one his own age to interact with

"Of all the times I could want an Alien attack to actually happen" he sighed as he looked up at the sky wondering what time it was as with the Omnitrix he couldn't wear an actual watch and had forgotten his phone back in the Rust Bucket meaning he couldn't even waste time by surfing the internet

"I see you're tired of the party too" he then heard a familiar voice from behind him, turning around to find Lucy standing there "wanna go have some fun somewhere?" the blonde offered with a coy smile on her face

"I'd say yes but there's not much to do around here and we can't exactly ditch the party without having Grandpa Max and your dad getting pissed at us" Ben replied with a sigh rubbing the back of his head

"Oh I'm sure we can do something to pass the time" Lucy returned with a slight purr as she then proceeded to lift up the sleek dress she was wearing to flash her pristine teen cunt at him showing off that she wasn't wearing underwear, her smile growing wider as she saw the immediate tenting forming in Ben's dress pants "so...wanna go have some fun?"

It didn't take much else to convince Ben as the pair then hurried behind a nearby large tree, Lucy resting her back against it as she bunched her dress up around her waist and spread her legs wide to let Ben in between them, biting her lip as she watched him undo his pants and push his cock deep inside of her eager pussy letting out a long moan of bliss as he stretched her out

"Mmm yeah, nice and deep" she purred as she rolled her hips to grind down on his cock loving the bulge his girth made in her groin as she did so "fuck you're so deep!" she then gasped letting her head fall back against the tree as Ben took hold of her hips and pulled them towards him, forcing her up on her toes as he started taking slow smooth thrusts into her

Grunting with each thrust Ben reached up to pull down the blonde's dress, Lucy grinned and pressing her arms to her body to let him pull the straps down so that he could reveal her young perky tits, Lucy moaning as she then shook them for him before gasping in pleasure as he leaned forward to latch his teeth onto her right breast "oooh fuck Ben yessss"

Moving his hands lower to cup her ass as the blonde fully bunched her dress up around her waist Ben lifted her hips more to get a deeper angle inside of her dripping pussy, her feet dangling off of the ground and her shoes falling off as she pressed her hands and shoulders against the tree for balance giving Ben full access to her body

With every thrust he took into her Lucy squeezed him tighter, seemingly trying to trap him inside whenever he bottomed out in her needy wet cunt, her body starting to shake as she felt her groin tightening, her pussy getting even wetter with every passing second "yes...yes Ben...I'm cumming" she panted as she dragged her nails along the tree bark

"Fuck...me too…" Ben panted as he felt his cock throbbing and balls tightening, his pace quickening by the moment as he strove towards both of their climaxes before they were potentially discovered, neither of them hearing the countdown going on in the background behind them as Ben then took his final thrust into Lucy's fuck hole and came with a long low groan

As Ben flooded her tight wet hole Lucy followed him over the edge seconds later, her head banging back against the tree as she came hard, practically seeing stars before she realised that what she was actually seeing was fireworks, both teens riding out their climax high before pulling away from each other

"Damn, we missed the countdown" Ben panted as he looked up to watch the sky light up with colour "Happy New Years I guess" he then added with a grin making Lucy titter as she corrected her dress

"So here's where you two have been" the pair then heard a voice behind them, turning to find Gwen stood there with crossed arms "so you thought you'd just sneak off for some fun without me huh?" she accused making the pair sweatdrop, Ben opening his mouth to explain when the redhead cut it off "save it, I had to spend the countdown with Grandpa and a bunch of old people whilst you two were spending it screwing, you two are going to be spending a lot of this year making it up to me, starting now" she then stated ending the statement with a lustful purr as she started to strip down

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	5. The big bad Blitzwolfer

The big bad Blitzwolfer

Biting her lip Gwen held the crimson red cloak she was wearing tighter around her body as she walked through the woods, the redhead glancing around and over her shoulder every so often as if expecting to see something "_come on, where is he? The waiting is killing me"_

The whole thing had been Lucy's idea, the blonde having contacted them over video chat the night before and as always the conversation took a sexual direction to which Lucy found out that Ben and Gwen had never roleplayed before, Ben never having the urge to and Gwen finding the idea somewhat embarrassing but after a lot of badgering from the blonde the pair relented settling on the forever famous 'Little Red Riding Hood' scenario

Hearing a rustling in the bushes behind her Gwen turned around, her heart pounding as she was blanketed in the shadow of the huge Blitzwolfer that now towered over her "well, well, well, what do we have here?" Ben growled as he leaned in extremely close to Gwen's face, making her eyes dilate at the feeling of his hot breath on her face

God Ben couldn't pull of the villain speech to save his life but luckily Gwen found his attempt to stick to the role endearing at least "I'm just passing through, I hope that's alright" the redhead replied as she pressed her thighs together, what she wouldn't give for him to just grab her and rut her like a bitch into the dirt then and there but she stuck to the 'script' since Ben was actually bothering to do so himself

"Is that so?" Ben replied as he moved to circle Gwen, moving on all fours like a predatory animal making her skin break out in goosebumps from excitement "it's not safe for a little thing like you to be walking through the woods all alone, I don't think I should let you pass"

Normally Gwen would have smacked him upside the head for calling her such a thing but at that moment the comment only made her wetter "please, I really need to pass through the forest, is there anything I could do to convince you to let me?" she then breathed as she proceeded to reach up to where her cloak hung from her shoulders, undoing the clasps that connected it to the hood and letting the cloak fall from her body revealing that she was completely naked underneath save for a pair of sheer red stockings and a pair of slightly heeled shoes

At the sight of the teens mostly naked body Ben growled lustfully as he moved onto his hind legs to tower over her again, his eyes rolling over Gwen's body as she crossed her arms behind her back to fully display herself to him "yeah, I think we could work something out" he growled as he stood up taller, his erection starting to emerge from his sheath making Gwen's eyes glisten and her mouth water

"Fuck yesss" she breathed as her hands quickly shot forward to take hold of his growing cock, stroking him to fully encourage his length out of his sheath as she bit her lip in arousal feeling the heat and weight of it in her soft skilled hands "you thick and heavy, this is going to feel so fucking good" the redhead purred as she then leaned in to kiss along his length before licking it from base to tip and then taking the head between her lips

Ben growled lustfully as Gwen started to take his aching cock into her hot sweet mouth, watching as the redheaded slut proceeded to push herself forward to swallow every inch of him right down to the knot, her eyes wide and lustful as her lips kissed his knot

"That's a good girl" Ben praised her making Gwen purr as she then started to propel her head along his cock, the redhead moaning and simpering around his thick girth that stretched her lips just right around it, her full soft lips kissing his knot over and over again as she hungrily sucked on his length, seemingly enjoying it more than he was by the look of aroused pleasure on her face relishing the taste of him

Pressing her lips to his knot again Gwen held herself down to deepthroat the Blitzwolfer, her throat bulging around his girth as she coughed and gagged around him but made no move to pull away from him, instead arching her back to press her tits to his huge heavy balls as she started to feel him throb down her gullet

Rumbling louder as Gwen sucked on him harder Ben placed a large clawed hand on the back of her head, holding her in place making her simper as she hallowed her cheeks to suck him even harder, the taste of his precum intoxicating to her leaving her desperate for more

Feeling his cock throb harder down her throat Gwen then poked her tongue out to lick at his knot making the Blitzwolfer let out a sharp sudden bark as his cock then erupted, flooding his cousins mouth and throat with his thick load, making her eyes widen and roll back into her head as she choked on the sudden rush of cum but like before made no move to pull away, greedily gulping down everything that rushed down her throat as he held her in place

Gripping onto the fur of his legs Gwen refused to pull away until she had swallowed everything that came out of his cock, the sounds of her gulping accompanying Ben's heavy pants of pleasure until she eventually pulled away as his cock stopped spurting cum

As she pulled away for much needed air Gwen kept her eyes trained on the Blitzwolfer's cock, all thoughts of the roleplay now long gone as her cunt ached with need, the redhead proceeding to turn around and bend over a nearby log displaying her dripping cunt and fat fuckable ass to the Blitzwolfer swaying her hips in invitation

"Like a bitch in heat, just how I like it" Ben growled as he moved to take position behind her, his shadow completely blanketing Gwen in darkness as she wiggled her hips faster

"Don't think so highly of yourself, just shut up and fuck me!" she hissed back biting her lip as she felt his large cock head press against her slit, the words she had wanted to say being far more adoring and lustful but she wasn't going to let herself say such things to Ben so easily, simply bucking back against him with a scream of pleasure as he forced himself inside of her until his knot was pressed against her stretched opening "FUCK YES!"

As she screamed she felt Ben place a large clawed hand on her back, his claws wrapping around her upper body to hold her in place as he then started to rut her, her ass shaking and clapping with every hard thrust he took into her eager cunt and womb, making her eyes cross as her body then erupted in violent shudders and his name rolled from her tongue in garbled moans

"Damn, that's the quickest I've ever made you cum" he snickered as he slowed his pace slowly making Gwen mewl

"Shut up...keep fucking...me…" the redhead slurred back as her cunt clenched tighter around him, her toes curling in her shoes as she let herself hang limply over the log, letting herself become a limp fuck doll for him to use as the constant hammering of his cock into her womb had her brains becoming mush in mere minutes, her Anodite infused body allowing her to take the rough pounding from the Blitzwolfer as the log started to splinter and give way beneath her, her body rolling through another orgasm with every minute that went by

Just as the log fully cracked and shattered under Gwen Ben let out a long, loud howl of pleasure as he came hard, throwing his head back as he unloaded completely inside of Gwen's hungry cunt, flooding her with so much cum that her groin and stomach bulged a little whilst the rest overflowed her

Slowly pulling out Ben then flashed green as he reverted back to human form and moved to sit down next to Gwen resting against the broken remains of the log she was lying on "well damn that was hot, we should have done something like that sooner" he panted with a grin as he give her ass a teasing spank

In response Gwen just garbled the word 'dweeb' and something that sounded like wanting to do Beauty and the Beast next time

Thank you for watching, hope you enjoyed it


	6. Monkey business

Monkey business

"Ben! Come on stop messing around! If you're going to hide like a child I'm just going to start without you!" Julie called out as she stood balancing one hand against one of the trees on the outskirts of the forest whilst using the other one to stretch her leg

Having decided that Ben spent too much of his free time lounging around Julie had insisted that he join her on a run, ignoring his protests that with the Watch he could turn into any myriad of Aliens who were in the peak of physical fitness to simply drag him out to a nearby forest so they could jog through its trails

When no response came Julie just sighed "fine, be that way!" she called out before turning to set off believing that Ben would just catch up

As she set off Julie was vaguely aware of the feeling of being watched from the trees above but she ignored it putting it up to birds in the branches which she ignored as she travelled down the trail at a reasonable jogging pace

What she didn't realise however was that it wasn't birds watching her, two sets of eyes following her every movement as the shape deftly jumped from branch to branch with enough grace to balance its weight out so that the branches didn't shake too much and give it away, its eyes admiring Julie's sleek tight body in her even tighter clothing, the teenager clad in just a skin tight sports bra and lycra shorts that left nothing to the imagination and made it all too obvious that she was going commando under the shorts

After another five minutes of jogging Julie came to a stop, turning around to check if Ben was following her, he may have been lazy from time to time but he was by no means slow "Ben?" she called out in hopes of an answer "I swear if you've stayed at the start of the trail I'm kicking your ass!" she then snapped before flinching as she heard movement in the branches above, looking up to see a dark shape darting around in the trees

Starting to back away Julie started to head back the way she came only for the shape to move that way too effectively cutting her off "Ben...if that's you I'm gonna…" she started before being cut off with a yelp as the shape suddenly shot down to reveal itself, hanging upside down by its tail as its face became level with hers

"Hi!"

"Ben! You ass!" Julie exclaimed as Ben hung in front of her in his Spidermonkey form, a beaming shit eating grin plastered on his ArachnoSimian face "have you been following me this entire time?"

"Yup" Ben grinned as he then released the branch his tail was holding, flipping to land on his feet in front of Julie "what? It's a much nicer view behind you"

"Pervert" Julie scoffed before smirking "I have a great ass though don't I?" she added giving her hips a little shake "I guess I can't blame you for staying behind me and you have technically been running with me so I can't be that mad at you" she smiled as Ben circled around her prompting her to cock her hips to jut her ass out for him "maybe you have earned a little reward"

"Well I'm not going to say no to that" Ben growled as he wrapped his tail around Julie's waist making her titter

"Easy there lover boy, I've got nothing against fucking outside but I'd rather we not get caught and reported" she told him to which Ben's tail relaxed a little "I didn't say stop, take us up into the trees" she purred making Ben grin and tighten his tail again, making Julie giggle before yelping as he then grabbed hold of her with all four hands and jumped up with her into the tree line out of sight of anyone that might come down the trail

The moment they were up in the branches with Ben standing on one strong enough to support their weight he deftly flipped Julie upside down and whilst holding her up with his lower set of arms he used his upper set to pull her shorts off and cast them aside revealing her glistening slit

Giggling as she watched her shorts fall to the trail below Julie pushed up her sports bra to expose her tits whilst watching Ben's cock emerge from its sheath, the slut licking her lips before leaning in to take him as deep as she could into her mouth whilst moaning as Ben pressed his tongue to her slit

Groaning as Julie's moan reverberated around his cock Ben pushed his tongue deep into her quivering cunt, his Alien tongue much longer than his human one allowing him to push it in as deep as possible making Julie's entire body shake with pleasure, her hands gripping at his thighs as he held her in a standing 69 position

Throating Ben deep Julie held him down down a few seconds before pulling away gasping for air, the blood rushing to her head affecting her 'throat game' as she bent her neck back to try to alleviate the rush to her head as she wrapped her hands around his cock stroking him vigorously "oh god that's so good!" she purred as Ben's tongue twisted inside of her "enough fucking foreplay, give me your dick!" she then demanded to which Ben pulled his tongue out of her pussy and moved her so that she was positioned 'on her front' in front of him

Winding his tail around Julie's waist to further secure her Ben guided her dripping cunt to his cock, sliding balls deep inside of her with total ease making the slut gasp out in pleasure, Julie reaching back to grasp one of his arms as he used all four to then move her along his cock, turning her onto her side as he did so and hanging one of her long toned legs over his shoulder so that he could watch her breasts bounce from his movements

"Fuck yes Ben! Give me that cock! Harder!" Julie panted showing that whilst she didn't want to be seen she didn't mind being heard, looking down at where they were joined loving how her groin bulged slightly every time Ben brought her down his cock, the slut letting out another cry of pleasure as Ben then moved one of his arms releasing its grip on her to bring it to her groin to tease her clit with his fingertips

With Ben's skilled digits working her clit and his thick cock stretching her pussy Julie was quickly cumming hard, her toes curling tight in her sneakers as her eyes rolled back in ecstasy, her entire body quivering as Ben rolled her over again so that she was 'on her back', hanging in his grasp as he moved her faster along his cock watching how her tits bounced in perfect tandem with his movements

Panting heavily as Ben continued to work her hot dripping cunt Julie then raised her head to look him in the eyes "bend me over against the tree and stick your dick in my ass" she growled with a lustful glint in her eyes that Ben knew not to disobey

Pulling out of her Ben turned around, securing his feet firmer on the thick branch he was stood on as he flipped Julie back over and placed her down so that her feet were on the branch as well, his four arms still holding her secure as she bent over for him pressing her hands against the trunk of the tree for balance, looking back over her shoulder at him she then wiggled her hips to shake her ass in invitation

Wrapping his tail around her waist again Ben then pushed hard and deep into Julie's ass making her gasp breathlessly in pleasure, her cunt clenching in another orgasm as she felt him push balls deep into her tightest hole "fuuuuck yessss, right there Ben, right up my tight fucking ass!" she exclaimed digging her nails into the wood of the tree trunk whilst pushing her ass back against his cock to match his thrusts "cum up my ass Ben! I want to feel you cum in my fucking ass!"

With Julie's demands and how tight her ass was clenching around him Ben couldn't have refused her even if he wanted to, dragging her back to him as he thrust forward he buried himself completely in her tight teen ass before cumming hard, lowing out a howl of pleasure as he did so alongside Julie's cry of ecstasy, the slut loving the hot spurts of Alien cum flooding her ass as she desperately bucked back against him

As Ben's cum flooding her ass and insides Julie's legs went weak leading her to rely on Ben holding her up as he pulled her to him and pulled out of her, holding her upright as he then hopped down from the branches to the ground below with her

Humming as she felt him turn back to human form Julie pushed away from him feeling her legs coming back to life allowing her to stand on her own and bend over to pick up her discarded shorts "I think that's enough exercise for today but next time I want you to actually come running with me rather than stalking me, being an Alien kinda defeats the purpose of keeping your human body fit and healthy" she told him with a teasing smirk as she pulled her shorts back on and pulled her sports bra down

"Oh come on, not even if I pick XLR8?" Ben teased back "then I could run this trail twenty times over before you finish one lap"

"No Aliens, like I said it defeats the point, be a good boy and maybe I'll let you have this ass in full view of anyone that comes by" Julie promised with a purr giving her ass a good firm spank as she then started to jog back towards the start of the trail, the view giving Ben plenty of incentive to do as he was told for once

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	7. Speed it up

Speed it up

"Oh fuck Ben...harder...faster!" Gwen shamelessly begged and panted as Ben roughly rutted her on the table in the Rust Bucket, the redhead naked save for her shoes and her top that was bunched up over her tits to leave herself as exposed as possible for Ben as he bounced her sweet teen cunt, her arms above her head as she grasped at the edge of the table whilst Ben held her legs open by her ankles

Panting with both pleasure and exertion Ben pumped his hips faster, burying his cock balls deep into his cousin's needy slit with every stroke as she continued to beg/demand for it faster "you want it faster?" he panted as sweat ran down his brow, Gwen nodding enthusiastically as Ben then released her legs and brought his hand to the Omnitrix, setting it to a specific Alien and activating it

In a flash his body started to change and transform, his body becoming more slender and sleeker as his skin turned a jet black with stripes of green, his head elongating to look like a streamlined bike helmet, a long thick tail emerging from his lower back, his fingers forming into three clasping talons and his feet becoming wheel-like protrusions as he finished his transformation into XLR8

"Oh fuck yes!" Gwen keened as she felt Ben's cock change shape inside of her, getting longer and thicker inside of her making her toes curl as her eyes rolled back "fuck me! Fuck me fucking faster!"

"Ok, you asked for it" Ben replied as he then closed his faces visor and began to piston his hips so fast that they became a blur turning Gwen's moans of pleasure into almost distressed screams of ecstasy, her pussy struggling to take the violent and sudden increase in speed as the sounds of XLR8's body colliding with her sounding more like a loud vibration than regular sex

Gripping the table tighter as XLR8's cock pistoned into her dripping cunt Gwen started to drool through gritted teeth as her eyes crossed, her tits bouncing cartoonishly as her body started to shake harshly in orgasm, her pussy squeezing even tighter around the Alien's cock as her back arched as far as it could go

Suddenly grabbing Gwen's waist XLR8 flipped the redhead over making her yelp as her face and breasts pressed against the table before letting out garbled babbling moans, openingly starting to drool on the table as the Alien reset his near supersonic pace, making her bubble ass clap and ripple in waves

As XLR8's cock reached an even deeper angle from the new position Gwen's mind quickly devolved into mush from pleasure overload, constant waves of orgasmic bliss running through her lithe tight body as she just let herself go limp for XLR8 to use as he pleased

A few minutes later the Alien's pace got even faster for a few seconds, beating Gwen's pussy black and blue before he suddenly stopped with a few low grunts as he came inside of her, Gwen's eyes rolling back as she let out a shrill keening whine of bliss as his cum flooded her pussy to the point of overflowing

Pulling out of Gwen's still clenching pussy XLR8 backed away a couple of steps before transforming back into human form, Ben wiping the sweat off of his brow as he admired his work watching Gwen's body lightly twitch as she continued to babble under her breath "that fast enough for you?" he smirked stepping forward to give Gwen's ass a good firm spank when Gwen's arm suddenly snapped back to grab his wrist

With the same delirious smile on her face Gwen then slowly sat up and turned the dial on the Omnitrix so that it showed Diamondhead, looking to Ben with a devious glint in her eyes

"Harder"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	8. A rut in time part 1

A rut in time part 1

It has always been said with time travel to never interact with the past as it would have great ramifications for the future and could possible change everything the traveller had known on a fundamental level

Gwen however had either never heard of such a warning or simply didn't care as the moment she learned a spell powerful enough to allow stable time travel she was heading straight into the past to visit her younger self only to bump into Ben's younger self first

"Mmmmphh fuck yes, good boy!" the redheaded slut moaned as Ben rutted into her hard and fast from behind, his younger cock fitting in her tight pussy just right hitting all the right places as she laid out naked on her front on the table in the Rust Bucket having found Ben there reading a comic book "come on harder! You said my butt was huge so make it fucking bounce!"

Either spurred on by her dirty talk or annoyed at being called a boy Ben spanked older Gwen's ass hard making it clap and ripple as she moaned shamelessly, bucking her hips back hard against Ben's biting her lip as his cock rubbed her insides in all of the right ways, her clit pressed hard against his balls as she pressed back harder against him letting him force his cock deeper into her wanting pussy

Panting with pleasure Ben leaned forward to push even deeper inside of her, deepening the angle of penetration to the point that his cock borderline crushed the bundle of nerves behind her clit making her eyes cross from pleasure overload, her toes curling behind him as she started to cum hard biting her knuckle to muffle her loud keen of ecstasy

"Oh god" Ben gasped as the older Gwen squeezed even tighter around his cock, his body shaking violently as he then came moments later, flooding the older woman's cunt with his hot young seed making her purr at the feeling of it licking her lips as she then felt him pull out and finish all over her ass

"Good boy" she purred as she then slid off of the table and knelt down in front of Ben guiding him to sit on the couch as she positioned herself between his legs, giving his cock a tender kiss before taking it deep into her mouth, humming as she relished the taste of their joint releases on his length

Gasping in ecstasy as Gwen started to suck hard on his cock Ben buried his hands in her hair, his head falling back against the couch as his body shook from the waves of pleasure the older Gwen's mouth brought him, the redhead looking up at him with lust as her hot tongue and throat worked him in all the right ways to the point that she had him climaxing again in mere moments

Eagerly gulping down every shot of cum Gwen then pulled back and wrapped her tits around his shaft, looking up at him with sheer lustful glee in her eyes as she started to massage his cock with her breasts

"I am definitely using this spell more often"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


	9. A rut in time part 2

A rut in time part 2

"Oh god you grow up hot" Gwen whimpered as she stared up at the older Ben "I mean you were never bad to look at but...wow"

Having been pulled back in time with Gwen when she had utilised her new spell and essentially ditched by his cousin as she found his younger self Ben had tried to follow her only to bump into the younger Gwen in the woods near the Rust Bucket "thanks" he chuckled almost nervously rubbing the back of his head "I had forgotten how adorable you were" he added before flinching slightly as the younger Gwen suddenly pressed up firmly against him

"Wanna do it? We're still fucking in the future right? Tell me I don't give up on your dick" the redhead purred running her hands along the front of his body until they reached his belt starting to undo it

"Whoa there, are you sure that's a good idea? Messing with the past and all?" the older Ben pointed out as Gwen unzipped his pants and unbuckled his belt

"I'm sure future me took that into consideration when she brought you back with her, plus I'm not some random piece of pussy, you've been technically fucking me for years so you're not really changing anything" the jailbait slut replied as she then turned around to start rubbing her ass against his groin "you tell me you don't want a piece of this young virgin tight pussy"

Ben's response was quicker than she expected as she gasped at the feeling of his cock springing free and slapping up between her legs with enough force that it lifted her off of her feet and onto her toes, her eyes widening and her face flushing as her breathing then came out in heavy pants "oh fuck...you got so big…" she moaned reaching down to wrap her hands around him "you're going to fill me up so good"

Grinning as any reservations he had on the act melted away the older Ben took hold of Gwen's top and peeled it up and over her head making her raise her arms as she allowed him to start stripping her, her arousal seeping through her thin pants showing that she was going commando as her perky budding breasts bounced free

Reaching down to stroke as much of his cock as she could Gwen gasped and moaned as he reached down as well to rip a hole in her pants to reveal her tight dripping jailbait cunt, the redhead putting up no resistance as he then took hold of her hips and lifted her slightly so that she could guide his cock to her pussy before gently lowering her onto it

Gwen's eyes widened even more as she was stretched more than ever before, even her biggest toys paled in comparison to the older Ben's cock as she felt it push into her womb making her groin and lower abdomen bulge "oh my god…" she keened rubbing the bulge in her groin "let me...just let me stretch…" she whimpered needing a few moments to adjust to his size, her toes curling in her shoes from the sheer pleasure running through her body

Nodding Ben held her still as he let her get adjusted to his size, her cunt and womb borderline strangling his cock as her feet dangled inches off of the ground making him momentarily miss just how tight Gwen used to be when they had first started having sex

A few moments passed before Gwen started to roll her hips "ok...I'm ok, fuck me…fuck me!" the young redhead demanded/pleaded looking back over her shoulder at him with sheer wide eyed lust and need reaching back to grasp at his strong arms

"Don't have to tell me twice" the older Ben smirked back as he started to move her along his shaft, her petite body making for the perfect fuck doll as she gasped and panted shamelessly every time he slammed her down his dick, her eyes crossing in ecstasy whilst her tongue hung limply from her panting mouth

"Fuck you're too tight" Ben panted as she felt her cunt strangling his cock tighter, her nails digging into his forearms as she bucked her hips as best she could in her position, wiggling her ass and clenching her pussy as he bottomed out inside of her overn and over again "I might break you"

"I want it! Fucking break my pussy!" Gwen screamed as she fell forward, pressing her hands out against the tree in front of her to support herself as her feet continued to dangle inches off of the ground, her tiny body reduced to just a piece of fuckmeat for the older version of her cousin/fuck buddy and she was loving every second of it "I'm cumming!"

Smirking as he remembered just how easy it used to be to get Gwen off when she was younger the older Ben surged into her again, further stretching her womb making her see stars as her body erupted in climax, her shoes falling off as her legs kicked and thrashed whilst her nails dug into the bark of the tree

Shuddering as Gwen got even tighter around him Ben soon followed with his own climax, his hands sliding up to cup her perky little tits as he unloaded inside of her making her drool through gritted teeth whilst her eyes rolled back from sensory overload, her back arching almost painfully before she flopped forward, her face against the bark of the tree as the older Ben held her up, both of them panting in their post climax afterglow as Gwen then looked back at him

"I need to get future me to teach me that spell"

Thank you for reading, hope you enjoyed it


End file.
